


I'd set the world aflame for you

by JadeEmerald



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEmerald/pseuds/JadeEmerald
Summary: Michael wakes up to a knock on his door and is greeted by a stranger that says she's his sister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this one is admittedly probably pretty damn weird and a bit jumbled as I write it. It's just an idea for a story that won't leave me alone until I write it so it's more for me than anyone but hopefully still enjoyable.

There was a knocking at Michael's door that caused him to jolt awake. Max and Isobel usually told him ahead of time if they were coming and Alex was already there still sleeping next to him. He felt unexplainably nervous but then he opened the door to see a woman he had never met before yet somehow she was still strikingly familiar and felt instantly calmer. She was on the short side he'd be surprised if she was over 5 feet tall and though she looked a bit younger Michael somehow knew she was around his age if not his exact age. She had wavy hair that went past her shoulder blades dyed a pale blue with the left side shaved just slightly above her ear, her eyes were a mix of brown and green hazel and she gave him a dazzling smile when she saw him he stepped outside to try not to wake Alex. 

"Who are you?"

"I'm Harper. Harper Verna..you are Michael Guerin right?"

The way she asked sounded a lot more like a statement but he nodded anyways and she smiled again.

" I knew it. I knew I'd find you.. I'm you're sister."

He starred at her and slowly pulled her into a hug and he started crying because he knew it was true he could feel it and there was way too many emotions to process but the main one was a rush of relief. They stayed that way a while until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see Alex next to him looking at Harper with confusion.

" You say you're Guerin's sister how did you find him?"

She placed a hand over her chest with a small smile.

" I felt him, I always have it's just been hell trying to find out how far or close he is but I did it, I heard his name brought up in a bar around here and I knew it was who I was looking for."

Alex looked at Michael who still hasn't said anything, smart as he was he couldn't quite process all this as quickly as he'd like but then he did think of one thing.

" So what's your power?"

Harper stopped smiling at that and nodded slightly knowing it was a reasonable question.

" I guess you could say I'm an empathic manipulator. I can feel others emotions and I can change them, make them feel what I want. It's..the empathy part is pretty cool."

Michael and Alex both nodded and Harper looked between them and smiled a little before looking away.

Alex left and Harper followed Michael inside while he called Max and Isobel. He sat across from her when he was done.

" Gonna meet everyone at the crash down later. It's a diner in town, you'll like it."

Harper nodded then looked at Michael with slightly mischievous glint in her eyes.

" So.. that guy.. Alex.. you're together?"

Michael raised his eyebrows at that then gave a small shrug.

" I don't really know."

"Well...if it helps at all I know how you guys feel for each other and if you're not together maybe you should talk about it, make it official."

"You used your power on us?"

Harper held her hand up and shook her head.

" It's not like that..part of the downside of it I guess I sometimes don't have full control. If an emotion is strong enough I just feel it, and if my emotions are strong enough others feel that too. I've been practicing on controlling but it's not an exact science. Sometimes things happen on their own no matter what... And you and Alex have strong feelings Michael."

Michael sighed.

" I know.. look we need to head out and meet the others but we'll circle back to this later okay?"

Harper smiled on agreement and got ready to meet up with the rest of the people in Michael's life.. She just hoped they were as accepting as he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everyone was together things were a little too quiet at first. No one said anything which honestly surprised Michael but he was glad they hadn't bombarded Harper like he expected them to but then Harper cleared her throat.

" I'm feeling a little tense here not sure if its me or you all or both but I'd like to just get it out of the way and we can all be friends. I'm not here to upset anyone."

Max spoke up after that.

" That's great and everything but we don't know you. Last time we had another alien with us we almost died now you're here claiming to be Michael's sister and why now? Why not sooner? "

" Ive wanted to find him my whole life is not that simple, when I finally was able to really look for him it took years for me to even get an idea of where he could even be."

" Max, Harper is my sister I can feel it. If she wanted to hurt anyone she probably already try by now."

Harper looked around at everyone and gave a small sigh when she saw noone was about to let themselves relax around her right away although she didn't blame them.

" Look if you want proof then just take it. Isobel can get into people's minds right? I'm an open book so go for it and see I'm not lying."

Max and Isobel exchanged looks briefly then Isobel turned back to Harper and stared at her getting into her head and searching for anything that could give her away as a threat before looking away again. She stumbled back slightly and went pale Liz handed her a trash can but instead of throwing up she felt a wave of calm and she started to feel better. She gave Harper a thankful look and turned to the others.

"She's telling the truth."

That was enough for the rest of them to relax a little and Michael smiled. It was a rare genuine smile and he felt a sudden rush of joy that made him smile even wider as he locked eyes with Harper who was smiling back at him. He had a real family now. Liz walked up to Harper.

"Hey so I was thinking, can you show me how your power works, I've seen everyone else's and I dunno maybe itll make us closer friends."

Harper laughed a little at that.

" Sure no problem, what would you like to feel?"

Liz thought a little then decided on what she'd like.

" I want to feel light... giddy.. as happy and care free as possible. "

Harper nodded at that and took in a breath locking eyes with Liz. Liz broke into a huge grin suddenly and actually skipped over to the jukebox putting on a song and began to laugh and dance it was wonderful. She grabbed Max's hand and he got up to dance with her soon they were all laughing and dancing then Rosa walked in. She took in what was happening and smiled.

"What is going on here?"

"Hey sis!"

Liz walked over and hugged Rosa. Then Rosa locked eyes with Harper and a different feeling filled the room it was a sudden rush that hit everyone but Harper had closed it off before anyone could pick up on what it was although the look she got from Michael told her she wasn't fast enough to keep from being completely undetected. Rosa walked up to her. 

"Who are you?" 

" I'm Harper. Michael's sister. And if I heard correctly you're Liz's sister, nice to meet you." 

Harper held out her hand but Rosa ignored it her eyes going cold as she turned to Liz. 

"Another fucking alien? Seriously Liz? I'm barely used to these three now there's a stranger in here and everyone's just fucking cool with that?" 

"Rosa listen-" 

"No you listen! I'm going upstairs and when I come back down I want her gone."

Rosa shoved Harper as she went past. Harper took a breath trying to keep herself under control she started to leave and though they all ask her to wait she couldn't she had to get away a bit. Michael was livid, he turned to Liz and they stared at each other but before anyone could do more yelling Max stepped between them and placed his hands on Michael's shoulder.

"I know, don't give me that look Michael because I do know. But Liz isn't the one you're mad at and you need to go after Harper. Then we can talk more to Rosa and make her understand ok?" 

Michael stepped back but kept calm. Max was right and he knew it. 

" I don't even know where Harper went though."

"She's your sister Michael, where would you go?"

Michael found Harper pretty easy after he entered the bar, not alot of people around here with blue hair and she was at the seat he'd usually take. He sat next to her and there was already a drink waiting for him he smiled a little at that and Maria brought over another for Harper and nodded to him. 

" DeLuca, this is Harper." 

Harper looked up and gave a small smile.

"We've met. Probably wouldn't of found you like I did without her." 

They shared a smile but Maria had to get back to other customers and Michael and Harper sat in silence a bit before Michael spoke up.

" I felt that you know.. with Rosa." 

Harper sighed and looked over at him. 

" Yeah I noticed. Not that it matters now clearly she didn't feel it but that seems to be for the best."

Michael shook his head.

" No you don't get it. What you felt when you saw Rosa. It felt like when I'm with Alex. That's not something you can just forget." 

"She hates me Michael." 

"She doesn't know you."

"She's fucking scared of me I felt it." 

Michael shook his head again. 

"She does not know you. She's been through a lot and it makes sense she'd be wary of new people. She'll come around trust me." 

Harper nodded but wasn't entirely sure how much she ment it. She'd search her whole life for her brother and now that she was with him she should be happy but after only one meeting she could of only think of Rosa. She'd just have to deal with what to do next tomorrow for now she was ready to try to relax again.


	3. Chapter 3

Harper went to the diner the next day for some breakfast and company. She hadn't known Liz for long but she felt like they were becoming fast friends and it was comforting to not feel outcasted by her brother's group.. Mostly at least. Max was there too she wasn't surprised the pair had seemed pretty inseparable from what she could tell. She was about to try to stay a conversation with with they heard a shout from the back and the both ran back to see Liz with deep cut on her hand but Max took it and healed it much to Harper's surprise which the other two must of picked up on judging by how they were looking at her.

" Sorry.. Michael said your power had to do with electricity.. Guess he forgot to mention the healing part.. And you're.. You're okay after you do stuff like that?"

Max nodded and looked at her quizzical. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Sometimes takes a lot out of me but I get through it. Why do you ask?"

Harper shook her head. 

" Nope no reason just curious."

She flashed a quick smile. Max didn't look convinced but didn't push the matter any further. Harper suddenly didn't feel much like eating anymore and headed out to run into Isobel, Harper didn't say anything but grabbed onto Isobel's arm while she was leaving and pulled her along with her. She turned to Isobel once they got outside.

"Did you see anything else yesterday when you were looking around in head?"

Isobel blinked at that and slowly nodded then felt a sudden rush of dread that wasn't her own and shook her head at Harper.

"I won't say anything. Promise.. I was checking if you were a danger to us and you're not.. Anything else that you don't want shared won't be."

Harper breathed a sigh of relief and went to walk away but Isobel stopped her.

"Why don't you want to talk about it though? Secrets just cause more problems trust me we all know that around here."

"It's just...hard to talk about..I'll do it in my own time just not right now okay?"

Isobel nodded and let Harper go then headed inside to talk to Max .

Harper had found her way to a local park, she just needed some fresh air and to clear her head after all that. She let herself wander around a few before coming to sit on a bench, she was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't notice someone had sat next to here then she jumped up once she saw that person was Rosa. She nearly ran away but Rosa called out to her.

"Wait! I'm sorry about yesterday really... Can we talk? Please?"

Harper sat back down and Rosa continued.

" I'm sorry, I was a real bitch to you and I really shouldn't have been."

"No no you're fine really I understand. If I took offense to everything anyone says I'd never of made it this long." 

Rosa nodded in understanding and looked at Harper with a serious face.

" I died before.. alien killed me, Max brought me back.. it's taken me a while to readjust to things again, hard to really explain to everyone else that a ten year dead woman is back and breathing but... I should be more understanding, i after everything I should know there's still more good than evil around here." 

Harper took Rosa's hand in hers.

" I am so sorry that every happened to you Rosa. Truly sorry."

"Can you show me? I heard what you can do.. I was so terrible about everything before and I'd be lying if this kind of stuff didn't still scare me so... Can you make me less scared?"

Harper's voice was barely over a whisper when she answered.

" What would you like to feel instead of fear Rosa?"

" Can you show me what you feel?"

Harper sucked in a breath and almost said no. This could be too much too soon for someone that's already gone through so much like Rosa has, but then she looked in Rosa's eyes and knew she couldn't say no if she tried so instead she closed her eyes and let her feelings out. The wind picked up and a strong smell of roses surrounded them as Harper focused on how she felt with Rosa even barely knowing her she believed in love at first sight and she knew well enough how something like that felt even if she'd never felt it herself until now. Rosa let out a soft gasp and Harper opened her eyes to see Rosa had started crying and had moved quite a bit closer to her. 

"That..I.."

Harper gave a small smile at that. 

" It's ok I know it's a lot and we don't even know each other I just thought it'd be better to be honest when you asked to feel my feelings."

Harper had barely finished her sentence when Rosa's lips were on hers. There was a brief rush of surprise from Harper then it was back to wind and flowers and it was more than she'd had hoped would come from talking with Rosa. Harper's hands went into Rosa's hair and Rosa wrapped her arms around Harper and pulled her even closer and the feeling grew stronger until it was almost suffocating and they had to pull away. They looked a mess, matching kiss swollen lips and wind whipped hair and matching smiles. Harper decided to break the silence first and held her hand out.

" I'm Harper Verna. It's nice to meet you miss..?"

Rosa laughed at that and shook her hand this time.

"Rosa Ortecho. Nice too meet you too Harper."

They walked and talked and asked the occasional question to each other and tried to get to know each other and best as possible on a few hours before they had to part ways for the day but then Harper got an idea.

" Would you like to stay at mine tonight? Just to keep getting to know each other better?"

Rosa thought a moment then her face lit up with joy and she nodded.

" I'll have to let Liz know but then I'll meet you there okay?" 

Harper grinned and gave her another kiss before letting her walk away. It was going to be the best night ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of suicide and suicide attempts so just a warning for that.

The plan really had been to just talk more really it had. But when Rosa had shown up those plans changed fast. It had been far from Harper's first time but nothing had felt like this before and she wondered just how soon was too soon to admit love because Harper couldn't put any other word to this. She woke up the next morning feeling happier than she'd ever felt but then she saw Rosa wasn't still next to her so she got dressed and went outside to see Rosa sitting on the front step and sat down next to her.

" Hey, I was worried you left already."

Rosa turned to her slightly and brushed her fingers along Harper's covered forearm and whispered.

" Why do you wear wraps around your arms?"

Harper looked down at her arms. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt but still had the gauze fabric wrapped around each arm. She never took them off and usually didn't wear short sleeves to avoid talking about it but Rosa had seen all of her now and she figured she'd have questions. Harper just wasn't sure if she was ready to give any answers yet.

" Right that.. I was kind of hoping to share that with everyone later.. So I'll explain then okay?"

Rosa nodded and stood up.

"I should probably be getting home now"

Harper stood too and pulled her closer but Rosa stepped back.

" Are you alright? What's going on?"

Rosa looked at Harper for a few minutes without answering and took a breath.

" Look last night was great really but... I just need some time to think."

Harper stepped closer to Rosa again and shook her head.

" Think about what?"

Rosa turned to leave but Harper grabbed her arm to stop her and turned her back.

"Think about what, Rosa?"

"About everything okay? I'm sorry really but everything's moving very fast right now I need to go home catch my breath and think alright."

"If you didn't want to move this fast then why the hell didn't you say anything sooner?"

Rosa bit her lip trying to decide how to answer that but she just wanted to go home and rest more and be alone a while so she decided to be as blunt as possible.

" What if it was all you? That's what you do right change people's feelings? What if I don't know how I really feel right now?"

Harper staggered back from that, it felt like she had just been hit hard in the chest although she had a feeling an actual punch would have hurt less she took in a shaky breath and looked Rosa in the eyes.

" I would never use my power to use someone like that."

"But you can't always help it. What if you did it without meaning to."

Harper shook her head but Rosa continued.

" I just need to be on my own right now. I need to figure this all out alone and then we'll talk more."

Rosa went to leave again and this time Harper let her. She sighed and went back inside and laid back on her bed staring at her ceiling. She was used to feelings running wild in her but at the moment she just felt numb.

Michael was making breakfast for himself and Alex. He didn't cook that often but he wanted to have a serious talk with Alex and figured he might as well go all out. He'd fixed the plates and poured them each a coffee then decided to get straight to the point.

" What are we doing Alex?"

Alex took a sip of coffee and put his cup down his brow furrowed in confusion.

" I thought that was obvious Guerin. You're the one that just fixed up the food we're eating."

"Yeah you're hilarious, what are we doing together? Are we together? Because you know I love you and I know you love me but why does nobody else know?"

Alex thought a while searching for an answer he didn't have but wanted to find. Eventually he just shrugged.

" I guess I don't know. You never mentioned it bothered you before and I never really thought about it. I'm not actively trying to hide us though so if you wanna scream it from a rooftop we can do that."

Michael grinned at that. He used to hardly ever smile and yet it was becoming a common occurrence these days. He leaned in for a quick kiss and they finished breakfast. Michael got a text a little later from Harper asking everyone to meet her at the crash down and he and Alex headed out to meet her there. Everyone else had got there first and Michael grabbed Alex's hand Interlocking their fingers together he looked at Alex to check if it was ok he got a smile and nod and they walked in together. As soon as Harper saw them her face lit up with a huge smile and everyone else reacted the same way Isobel nudged Michael's shoulder.

"It's about time you two."

Rosa came in from upstairs and took a seat next to Liz and Harper stood up and stepped back to look at everyone.

"Right so I asked everyone here because. I haven't been a hundred percent open with everyone about everything I can do."

She paused and looked at Isobel who gave a small smile and nodded in encouragement.

" I have something else I can do.. I can heal. It's not something I do often it kind of comes with a price. I don't know why or how but I think it still has to do with the emotional stuff. But that's why I was so surprised to know Max could heal too though his is different still."

Everyone stayed silent so Harper continued.

"It took me a long time to find Michael and I never really stopped wanting to find him but part of why it took a while is I had other people that needed me. I had a mom, and a sister. My sister was manic depressive. Severely. Mom was in the hospital and I had been out with some friends when I got home I found my sister on the kitchen floor she was unconscious but breathing so I healed her.. that was the first time I realised I could do that..it just happened but unfortunately as I said it comes with a price." 

Harper rolled her sleeves up and in wrapped her arms to see a thick white line of scar on each arm stretched from her wrists to almost her elbows. There were soft gasps from some of them and Harper looked up at everyone to see Liz had tears in her eyes and the others seemed to all have different degrees of upset going through them. 

" I guess I don't really heal so much as absorb others wounds. It's not as bad as the initial wounds I don't think it can be fatal for me but it always leaves behind scars... I can't do anything internal though.. couldn't cure my mom's cancer..and after she passed away I couldn't stop my sister's overdose. Then I was alone and started looking for Michael more."

No one spoke a word. Michael walked over and wrapped his arms around Harper then so did Liz, then Isobel. Harper had never talked about any of this before and never really let herself cry about it either until now. Now she was blubbering mess but it was ok because she had people that truely cared with her and that's what mattered and it helped a lot.

Once things had calmed down the mood got a little lighter they all spent more time together a bit then Isobel left, then Max and Liz. Michael looked over at Harper.

"We're going to head out too.. You alright? I can stay if you need."

" No no you guys go I'm fine promise."

They hugged and then Michael and Alex left and it was just Harper and Rosa.

"Don't worry, I'll finish my milkshake and get out of your hair." 

Rosa walked over and placed a hand on Harper's arm.

"I'm sorry, about your family, about everything you've had to go through it couldn't of been easy." 

"It wasn't. But it was a long time ago. The pain of it is more of a dull ache then anything now.'

Rosa leaned in and pressed her forehead against Harper's. 

" I'm sorry about before.. I got scared of what I felt and blamed you. I didn't mean it."

Rosa went in for a kiss but Harper pulled away.

" I appreciate it really I do. We should talk more about it later. I just think maybe we should do a little more thinking. We rushed into whatever this is and you were right to step back from it, I have somewhere else I need to be.. I'll see you tomorrow Rosa."

Harper left without looking back and it took everything in her not to run right back inside but she couldn't do that. Rosa still needed time no matter what she said Harper could feel it. She'd let Rosa sleep on it some more then see how she felt still. Until then though Harper would just have to distract herself to pass the time.


End file.
